Dopplegangers
"Now you shall feel the TRUE power of the Dark Star X!" - ''OiramOiram12345 Doppelgängers are the powerful altered clones of heroes deformed by the Dark Star X. They are the opposite equivalent to their original counterparts and have the same strength and power. They have access to ressurection from their creator, The Dark Star X. This was first seen when MarioMario54321 defeated OiramOiram12345, and then he was seen again, fully alive. They are more corrupted than their original forms; some may equip special weaponry or power. Their true forms are hidden, and the true form is first seen when all the dopples had their eyes altered into a monsterous state. Powers Much like heroes, Dopplegängers have access to several special powers. One of them is the beam; a special laser-like shot that heroes can form. The beams are highly effective, and it is one of the many challenges the heroes have to fight against. They have the ability to destroy their counterparts, although not permenantly, with punches, kicks and beams. Their mysterious history blocks the access to the knowledge of the perfect alteration. Appearance Their appearance varies; some are recolored versions of their original counterparts, while others are complete opposites. They are supposed to be dark beings, as opposed to heroes being light beings. They possess a demonic appearance in super forms or their true forms, possessing its creator's eyes. Dopplegangers, when absorbing the power of the Dark Star X, will become overpowered, taking the appearance of the Dark Star X. This form makes them very destructive. Weaknesses Despite repeated reincarnation; dopplegängers have a primary weakness. Their existance comes from the Dark Star X, and is their primary source of power. The Dark Star X is immortal, but is not invincible, when fully destroyed, all doppels will suffer instant death and will be transferred to hell. Story ''Main article: "OiramOiram12345 and the Dark Star X"''' The Dopplegangers were created by the Dark Star X a long time ago. Since then, they have made endless attempts to take over the universe. The heroes always came to the rescue. One of their attempts were almost successful, but instead this lead to the destroying of the dopplegängers. The events of "OiramOiram12345 and the Dark Star X" were starting. The dopples got powerful advantages, and were able to take over Mario's world. However, with the creation of the Light Star X, they were defeated and the world was back to normal. Notable Dopplegängers *OiramOiram12345 *AdosRepusOiram *Dark Bowser *Dark Lily (Ylil) *EmagIgiul2 *EmagOiram2222 *Igiul *Igiulaw *IgiulIgiul375 *IgiulIgiul67890 *NafIgiul12345 *NafOiram41 *NalydNalyd12345 *OacYdnac7 *Oiram *OiramOiram167 *OiramOiram66666 *66666OiramOiram *Oiraw *OiramZtar29 *The Dark Star X *ThePurpleWolf666 *Ztarman3 *NafIgiul12345 *AdosRepusOiram *EmagOiram2222 *IgiulIgiul375 *OiramZtar29 *OiramYdnac175 Dopples who are still alive *NafIgiul12345 *AdosRepusOiram (He was made by DT not the DSX) *EmagOiram2222 *OiramZtar29 (Reborn) *yalpotratsserp (He does count, he's PSTP's dopple) *66666OiramOiram (In The Series - The End Of Time) Gallery The REAL EmagOiram2222.jpg AdosRepusOiram.png Oiram.png NafIgiul12345.png Igiul.png EmagIgiul.png Dark-Bowser-Animation.gif Darklilypissed.png OacYdnac7.png Frozin.png OiramOiram167.png Oiraw.jpg OiramZtar46.png ThePurpleWolf666.jpg Ztarman32.png NafOiram41.jpg 66666OO.png OiramOiram66666.png Category:OiramOiram12345 and The Dark Star X Category:Movies Category:Dopplegangers Category:MM54321 Videos. Category:Starman3 Videos. Category:Villains